


ǟ ɢɦօֆtʟʏ ռɨɢɦtʍǟʀɛ(Star/Bad Sanses x Reader)

by ProudUTAuCreator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudUTAuCreator/pseuds/ProudUTAuCreator
Summary: (Y/n) was originally normal until a Nightmare Sans from a destroyed multiverse and is now a ghost became apart of her life, read to find out what happens :3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**2nd pov**

The Star and Bad Sanses were doing their monthly 'AU check' they began having after they made their truce. They paused when they sensed something odd going on in what they thought was an au.

Ink grabbed the paper belonging to a blank 'au' as Error glanced at the paper and made a one-way portal so they could check on the 'au' without being noticed.

They watched as a female human with white and purple faded to cyan tipped hair watched something they couldn't see, bundled in a bunch of blankets "It seems like a normal au...." Ink muttered. They perked up as they heard the human sigh lightly.

"Night...." The female said, making the star and bad sanses raise an bone-brow each. Their eyesockets widened slightly as they saw a ghostly form appear beside the female, they gasped lightly when they realised that the ghost looked like Nightmare's passive side.

As the female and the ghost version of Nightmare's passive side chatted with each other, the star and bad sanses decided to look around the female's room.

Their eyesockets widened as they looked at a poster of the two groups fighting each other. They looked at each other in silence before Error spoke up "ı ɖơŋ'ɬ ɬცıŋƙ щɛ'γɛ щąɬ¢ɧıŋɠ ąŋ ąų...(I don't think we're watching an au...)" He began, stopping when Ink puked up some black ink. "We're watching the creators universe!" Ink said, excitedly. 

They turned back to the one-way portal, noticing that the female and the ghost version of Nightmare's passive side had stopped talking. Their eyesockets widened slightly as they watched the female cough up some black goop "ugh... I'm never gonna get used to this" the female muttered as she pulled her blanket off of her.

Their eyesockets widened more as they looked at the females left arm and right leg, noticing that they were bone. The female walked out of her bedroom and walked down the stairs as the ghost version of Nightmare's passive side floated after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Slight Abuse(?) And death with a bit of blood

Once the female stepped into their lounge room, she was punched in the face, making the female fall on her butt. The Star and Bad Sanses eyesockets widened.

They watched, frozen in place as the male who had punched the female angrily yelled at her, the female looking up at him in fear. The male grabbed the females skeleton arm and pulled it out of its socket, the female yelling out in pain.

The female began using her other hand to try and get away from the male, only to cry in pain as the male stomped on her legs. The female began crying as she struggled to get away from the male.

The male reached out to her "L-leave m-me a-alone! D-don't t-touch m-me!" She cried out as the male ignored her and kept teaching out to her as he smirked, seeming to enjoy the females pain.

"I-I said d-don't t-touch me!" The female cried out as a tentacle that looked exactly like Nightmare's shot out from her back and stabbed the male in the heart, killing him instantly.

The female along witj the bad and star sanses watched with wide eyes/eyesockets as the males dead body fell down in front of the female's feet. The female panted lightly and looked at the tentacle that stabbed the male. The tentacle was covered in the males blood.

The female and the ghost version of Nightmare's passive side stared at the dead body "oh god... I-I k-killed him...." The female shakily said, as the tentacle grabbed her skeleton arm, placed it back in its socket and went back to the females back.

The female immediately stood up and ran to her room the ghost version of Nightmare's passive side floated after her "w-we gotta get away from here!" She cried as she quickly grabbed her important stuff as the female heard the sound of another female screaming.

Once the female grabbed whatever was important to her she jumped out of her bedroom window and ran through the woods that seemed to be behind her house.

The one-way portal the star and bad sanses were using to watch the female disappeared as the bad and star sanses looked at each other in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

** 2nd pov{Y/n's View} **

It's been a few months since you accidentally killed your father in self defence. You were currently being chased by a Dust!Sans ~~(aka a Dust!Sans that ISN'T apart of Nightmare's gang)~~. "I told you to focus on where you wanted to teleport to!" Night hissed out at you as you panted lightly.

You ducked slightly to dodge the bone thrown at you. "Now is not the time to get mad at me, Night!" You panted out and quickly climbed a tree and hid in the leaves.

You sighed in relief when you noticed the Dust!Sans ran past your hiding place. You waited for a few minutes then hoped out of the tree and teleported to a blank au.

You opened an eye and sighed lightly, opening your other eye. "...why is this au so-" you got cut off as an glowing blue arrow stabbed your stomach.

"...oh would you at that... I've been impaled.....again" you muttered as you made one of your tentacles sprout out of your back, grab the arrow impaled in your stomach and pull it out.

You watched as goop formed around where you were impaled, healing your stomach. You lifted your head when you heard the sound of gasps and turned to the sound.

"Ok who is the wise guyyyyy....?" You trailed off when you noticed the bad and star sanses looking at you with wide eyesockets.

You met eye to eyesocket with Ink who was infront of the Bad and Star Sanses protectively, his giant paintbrush pointed at you "..."

You narrowed your eyes at Ink, two of your tentacles sprouting out of your back and pointing sharply at Ink. "You..." You snarled out, making Ink raise a bone-brow at you slightly, his eyelights changing into question marks.

You went to attack Ink but got pulled back by Night holding the back of your clothes and tentacles. You began flailing your arms towards Ink.

"let me fucking at him! He's the reason I'm like this! His stupid nonexistent ass deserves pain!" You angrily yelled out. The Star and Bad Sanses were watching you flail your arms as Night held you back, confused looks on their skulls "..."

You kept flailing your arms, ignoring Night, who was beginning to struggle with his hold on your clothes and tentacles "Y/n! This isn't my Ink remember?! My Ink is gone with my multiverse!" Night snarled out, making the Bad and Star Sanses eyesockets widen slightly.

You stopped flailing your arms, lowering them in exhaustion, you sighed lightly "are you calm?" Night asked. You sighed "yeah... I'm calm..." You muttered lightly. Night sighed lightly as he let go of the back of your clothes and tentacles, your tentacles returning to your back.


End file.
